Honey Bunny
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme de StormOfTheWinter'sEye : Alucard s'ennuie. Oh, pauvre Seras... Joyeuses Pâques ! OS


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : StormOfTheWinter'sEye_

* * *

Honey Bunny

* * *

Seras Victoria a toujours été une bonne poire lorsqu'il était question de sa gourmandise. Surtout aux alentours de Pâques où elle était sûre de recevoir un grand lapin en chocolat. Son père mangeait toujours les oreilles en premier, sa mère les pieds.

« Pour porter chance, Vicky, » disait-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil, ébouriffant les courtes mèches blondes de la gamine.

Victoria sourit, plongée dans ses souvenirs alors qu'elle jouait d'un air absent avec ses doigts.

« Femme-flic, » elle reconnut dans le noir la voix railleuse de son Maître Alucard. Bon dieu, elle savait que c'était un vampire et même assez ancien à ce qu'il clamait, il avait tout de même dû avoir de telles coutumes de son temps.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer ceux rouge sang qui dansaient au-dessus de sa silhouette dans le cercueil ouvert. « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, mon Maître ? »

Le comte étudia sa subordonnée un moment, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à son blabla sur les coutumes. Pendant qu'il l'observait, elle faisait de même. Il ne portait pas son chapeau ce soir-là, son manteau pendait misérablement sur ses épaules et ses lunettes étaient perchées sur son nez.

Peut-être était-il tout aussi ennuyé qu'elle sur ce jour férié pour lequel ils ne pouvaient plus prendre part. Sir Integra leur avait ordonné à tous deux de rester hors de vue pendant qu'elle tenait une réception dans la salle à manger principale afin de n'effrayer aucun des invités.

Evidemment, Integra ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour Seras que pour Alucard. Seras savait au moins comment se comporter correctement, ayant toujours des souvenirs de son humanité. Alucard, les ayant depuis longtemps oubliés (bien que le fait qu'il en ait eu auparavant fut questionnable), appréciait grandement les avantages que lui donnait son statut de macchabé. La dirigeante d'HellSing ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'envie qui le tenaillait de foutre une crise cardiaque à l'un des humains.

Seras décida de se lever, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et rangeant de-ci de-là sa chambre déjà bien ordonnée.

« Quand était la dernière fois où tu t'es nourrie ? » Demanda platement Alucard, prenant place sans y être invité sur l'une des chaises disposées devant la table en bois.

La blonde vampire s'immobilisa, cillant de ses grands yeux de biche à la question. Qui n'était pas franchement inhabituelle. Plusieurs fois par mois Integra ou Walter lui posait cette même question, ce qui était rarement le cas de son Maître, mais là Seras se demandait surtout quelle mouche l'avait piquée à cette heure-là. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce qu'il soit en train de faire plier Walter pour qu'il lui donne un passe de sortie ou qu'il s'occupe d'une ou deux missions à la noix.

Il était assez étrange qu'il décide de passer son temps de procrastination avec sa subordonnée…

« Eh ? Eh bien, je … » Bégaya-t-elle, cherchant désespérément les mots qui pourraient cacher sa faim. Il était vrai que Seras consommait de temps à autre un bol du liquide vital ou même sirotait les packs de sang généreusement donnés de la Croix Rouge. Cependant il était toujours clair qu'elle se raccrochait encore à ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité.

« Tu es une imbécile, » soupira Alucard, lisant l'esprit de la blondinette avec une légère irritation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la fille se torturait de la sorte. Elle n'était plus humaine, bon sang ! Plus vite elle le réaliserait mieux ce serait, conclut-il, dégageant ses cheveux d'encre de devant ses yeux.

La rage incendia les veines de Victoria et puis elle se prit une claque mentale amère. Personne n'aimait être disputée par leur mentor et Seras semblait toujours en faire les frais. Elle baissa les yeux et expira, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. « Oui, monsieur, » murmura-t-elle.

En mettant la situation de côté, Seras était toujours peu sûre de la raison qui avait poussé son Maître à rechercher sa compagnie en cette belle nuit. C'était bizarre et pas comme lui. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle aurait préférée être toute seule ce soir, pour lire les plus nunuches des bouquins d'amour kitsch cachés sous son matelas.

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres du No-Life-King, révélant les canines aiguisées en dessous. Ses yeux rouges brillaient avec la lueur diffuse d'une unique chandelle. « Voyons, Seras, » dit-il d'une voix de velours, « ne sais-tu pas qu'il est déplacé d'être seul un parfait dimanche de Pâques tel que celui-là ? » L'ancien vampire échangea un regard entre le cercueil et les yeux exorbités de sa subordonnée : « Et ta _Stéphanie Meyer _peut sûrement attendre une autre nuit. »

La main de la blondinette frappa presque instantanément son front, s'insultant pour avoir pensé à sa cachette secrète. « Merde… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle baissa sa main le long de sa figure et étudia les meubles de sa chambre pour éviter le regard désapprobateur de son Maître sur son choix de littérature.

Maître et Elève partagèrent un long moment de silence, gênant surtout pour l'une des deux. Seras se tortilla vers un des coins de la petite chambre tandis qu'Alucard souriait malicieusement et que s'échappait de lui un petit rire de gorge discret.

Brusquement Seras se trouva encore plus mal à l'aise. En un instant qui semblait juste une respiration pour cette dernière, elle se retrouva bloquée par les bras forts de son Maître au mur, son haleine chaude se faisant sentir sur sa gorge.

« Ma rebelle petite subordonnée, » murmura-t-il, souriant alors qu'elle couinait au brusque contact. « Tu ne boiras pas ? » Seras battit des paupières. Etait-ce une question ? Son Maître ne la questionnait jamais habituellement, lui autorisant une certaine liberté qu'elle n'aurait presque jamais espéré dans une relation normale Vampire et Vampire-en-herbe… Mais bon, qui pouvait dire qu'une relation sous le toit HellSing était normale ?

Elle secoua la tête en tous sens, gardant les lèvres serrées de peur que formuler sa réponse aggraverait son cas.

« Et tu… ne t'abreuveras pas de moi ? » Il lui adressa un son animalier. Un croisement entre un grognement et une sorte de … ronronnement ? Est-ce… est-ce que son Maître venait de ronronner à son intention ?

Elle secoua la tête, plus lentement cette fois, ses sourcils se haussant de confusion.

Alucard soupira, ce qui aurait pu passer comme de la déception aux oreilles de certains. « C'est dommage, » commença-t-il, relâchant sa prise sur elle et se tenant de toute sa hauteur.

Seras se retrouva à fixer d'un air absent la poitrine vêtue de rouge de son Maître. « Je s-suis désolée … Maître Alucard… » Dit-elle. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des trous là où sa voix et sa conscience auraient dû être… que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que s'excuser pour son ignorance ?

L'ancien vampire se repencha à son niveau, forçant la femme à le regarder dans les yeux de manière assez abrupte. Ses lunettes oranges avaient glissé plus encore sur son visage, se balançant maintenant au bout de son nez. « Oh, oh, oh ! Femme-flic ! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de telles excuses. » La machoire de la blondinette se décrocha.

Les lèvres d'Alucard se placèrent à un centimètre des siennes alors qu'il caquetait : « Mais puisque tu l'as offert, il y a, je suppose, un moyen de me repayer… »

Les yeux de Seras s'agrandirent de peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle !

* * *

« Vas-y. »

« Non. »

« Connais ta place, Femme-flic. Fais ce que je te dis ! »

« M-mais euh ! »

« Maintenant ! » Alucard poussa la blondinette assez brutalement dans la salle de bal brillamment éclairée, pleine de gens élégamment habillés : sans doute étaient-ils tous de généreux et riches donateurs à la cause de la famille HellSing.

La valse des corps s'arrêta presque instantanément quand tous les yeux tombèrent sur la bleue, qui était actuellement en train de bouillir de rage et de gêne.

La musique classique qui jouait dans la pièce sembla chanceler, en ton avec le choc ressenti par l'assemblée. Quelque part dans la grande salle, Seras Victoria était sûre que le son d'un verre à pied en cristal se faisant broyer dans la main de Sir Integra HellSing lui parvînt, grâce à ses nouveaux sens vampiriques.

Dans chaque direction qu'une tête pouvait être tournée, les mâchoires et les yeux de chaque mortel ne montraient que surprise. La bleue vira au plus vif des roses qu'on eut pu connaitre sur Terre tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'ils la regardaient tous.

Personne ne put dire qui commença. L'assemblée éclata soudain de rire ! Certains invités la pointaient du doigt comme si tout le monde ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué. Walter, qui en silence avait traversé la moitié de la salle, se plia en deux de rire. La Draculina était même sûre que Sir Integra s'amusait bien de voir Seras se faire ridiculiser en grandes pompes.

La blondinette fit la moue, croissant ses bras maintenant roses et duveteux sur son costume intégral de lapin qu'elle avait été forcé d'enfiler par son Maître Alucard qui s'ennuyait comme jamais.

Elle tira sur l'une des oreilles ridiculement grandes qui ornaient sa tête et serra les dents, ignorant la piqûre de ses canines démesurées. « Maître… » Grommela-t-elle. « Vous êtes MECHANT ! »

* * *

Alucard entendit la clameur provoquée par sa petite Femme-flic du haut des escaliers du manoir HellSing. Il pouffa de rire, fouillant dans son manteau pour le pack de sang tiède qu'il avait pris de sa réserve.

Alors que l'ancien vampire se nourrissait, il repensa à sa petite blague. C'était à l'origine pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Integra pour l'avoir tenu à l'écart de tout cet amusement, mais il devait bien avouer, il adorait énormément humilier sa subordonnée.

Elle était trop mignonne dans l'innocent costume : ses yeux bleus pétillaient de rage tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas lourd dans les pieds bien trop grands du costume. Le vampire avait considéré la garder pour lui … mais où était le fun pour les autres ?

Il éclata de rire. Si manipuler sa subordonnée était si facile, peut-être pourrait-il la convaincre de continuer leur petit jeu commencé plus tôt. La nuit était encore bien jeune après tout.

Alucard fut pris d'un fou rire démentiel, s'applaudissant de ses mains gantées. Se faisant, une chauve-souris s'envola gracieusement dans le ciel, surprise et planant sur les rires qui perçaient joyeusement l'air de la nuit, se fondant au loin dans une masse d'ombre avenante…

* * *

**XXX Béni soit Dieu, le Père de notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ! Conformément à sa grande bonté, il nous a fait naître de nouveau à travers la résurrection de Jésus-Christ pour une espérance vivante… Pierre 1:3-9XXX**

**Note de l'auteur : JOYEUSES PAQUES TOUT LE MONDE ! Euh, je déteste l'ordinateur de ma mère. Il n'y a pas de Word et ça CRAINT. J'aimerais trop avoir un chargeur là… ):**

**Désolée pour ceux qui attendent toujours le dernier chapitre en date de Peace Found in The Killing Perfection. Je … travaille dessus, d'accord ?**

**Je vous aime tous ! J'espère que votre journée a été meilleure que la mienne et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review, ok ? C'était ma toute première fanfiction sur HellSing et je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à l'éditer alors … voilà. **_**Pikes Pendragon (sensei-sama)**_**, c'est pour toi chéri ! Merci de m'avoir introduit à un si sublime anime et également à notre mari commun (Crispin Freeman). JE T'AIME ! ~Stormy~**

**Note de la traductrice : Je sais que j'appelle parfois Seras « subordonnée » et d'autres fois « bleu », mais c'est par-rapport à la présence d'Alucard. S'il est avec elle, j'utilise le premier mais sinon c'est le second puisque d'après son statut de vampire c'est une oisillon. Vu que ça n'a pas été bêta-testé, je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous avez trouvés. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
